Love and let love
by Danni P
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Sora und Hikari verkuppeln Taichi und Yama, weil die's nicht gebacken kriegen *g*


Hallöle. Ich habe diese Fic zwar schon mal veröffentlicht, aber ich habe sie noch ein wenig überarbeitet. Und das wollte ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten. Also: Noch immer TAITO! Wer es nicht mag, geht lieber wieder. Digimon gehört nicht mir, ich leihe mir die Leutz nur aus, aber das wisst ihr ja sowieso alle. Profit mach ich auch nicht (leider *g*). Außerdem kommt bald meine dritte FF raus. Heißt dann wahrscheinlich "Unvernunft". *werbungmach* Jetzt aber zu Fic:  
  
Love and let love  
  
Es war an einem Sonntagmorgen, als Yamato unsanft vom klingelnden Telefon geweckt wurde. 'Papa geh doch endlich ran.`, dachte er bei sich und stülpte sein Kissen über seinen Kopf, um das Klingeln nicht länger zu hören. Nach einer halben Minute hatte das Klingeln aufgehört und Yamato nahm das Kissen wieder von seinem Kopf. 'Endlich, ich habe schon gedacht, ich könnte gar nicht mehr schlafen. Hoffentlich war es....` Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sein Vater in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam. "Matt! Tai ist am Telefon. Er hat gesagt, es wäre sehr dringend.", sagte Herr Ishida zu seinem Sohn. Taichi! Natürlich, wer sollte es auch sonst sein, der sonntags in aller Herrgotts- Frühe bei anderen Leuten anruft. "Gib schon her!" grummelte Yamato und nahm das Telefon in Empfang. Als sein Vater das Zimmer verließ, meldete sich Yamato unfreundlich: "Mann, du Idiot! Weißt du eigentlich wie viel Uhr es ist?" "Was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung? Und ja, ich weiß, wie viel Uhr es ist. Nämlich genau 12.47 Uhr. Und außerdem ist der erste August, falls du es vergessen haben solltest." "Was schon so spät? Wann wollten wir uns treffen?" "So etwa vor einer Dreiviertelstunde." "Oh mein Gott. Ich bin sofort da. Gib mir 15 Minuten." "Gut. 15 Minuten. Aber keine Minute länger. Bis gleich." Und damit ertönte das Freizeichen. Schnell zog sich Yamato die erstbesten Klamotten an, die er finden konnte, schnappte sich in der Küche noch ein Brötchen und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte auf Yamato nieder. Trotz seiner guten Kondition, war er nach wenigen Minuten schon außer Atem und ging etwas langsamer, um sich ein wenig zu erholen. 'Wieso mussten wir unbedingt mitten im Sommer in die Digiwelt geschleudert werden? Und wieso haben wir eigentlich das Treffen genau auf diesen Tag gelegt? Was blöderes konnte uns wirklich nicht einfallen.`, fluchte er in sich hinein und rannte nun wieder los. Taichi saß ungeduldig unter einem Baum im Park und wartete auf seinen besten Freund. Takeru, Hikari, Jyo, Koushirou, Sora und Mimi saßen etwas abseits auf einem großen Tuch in der Sonne und beschäftigten sich mit dem Picknick. Plötzlich stand Taichi auf und drehte sich um. Etwas entfernt sah er eine Gestalt auf ihn zurennen. Die Gestalt kam näher und Taichi erkannte seinen besten Freund Yamato. Völlig verschwitzt und außer Atem blieb dieser vor ihm stehen und stützte seine Hände auf die Knie. 'Er sieht süß aus, wenn er so verschwitzt ist. Wie seine Haut wohl schmeckt mit all den Schweißperlen? Ich würde es nur zu gerne herausfinden. Was denkst du hier nur, Taichi Yagami? Er ist doch nur dein bester Freund.` "Hallo Matt. Wie geht's?" begrüßte Taichi sein Gegenüber nun. "Doofe Frage. Ich stehe kurz vor einem Kollaps und du willst wissen, wie es mir geht?" antwortete Yamato sarkastisch. Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Taichi tat es ihm gleich. Während er sich hinsetzte, berührte Yamatos Hand kurz die von Taichi. Mit leichter Röte zogen beide ihre Hände weg, doch Taichi, der noch nicht ganz saß, verlor dadurch das Gleichgewicht, fiel um und landete mit seinem Kopf direkt in Yamatos Schoß. Beide wurden nun über und über rot im Gesicht. Jedoch konnte sich Taichi keinen Meter bewegen. Erst als er etwas hartes an seinem Hinterkopf fühlte, setzte er sich erschrocken auf. (Ja, ihr wisst schon, was dieses harte Etwas ist. *g*) Konnte das sein? Hatte er das eben wirklich gespürt? Taichi warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Yamato Hose. Die Konturen einer Ausbeulung zeichneten sich auf der Hose ab. Taichi wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Hoffentlich hatte Yamato seinen kurzen Blick nicht gesehen. Er hatte es wirklich gespürt. Aber war es wegen ihm? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es war bestimmt nur eine von diesen unkontrollierbaren, die in der Pubertät auftraten und die er auch von sich selbst kannte. Schließlich waren sie nun schon 13 und das war nichts, dass ihnen hätte peinlich sein müssen. Allerdings war es das, denn beide saßen noch immer mit hochroten Köpfen nebeneinander und versuchten sich möglichst nicht anzuschauen. 'Hoffentlich hat Tai es nicht gemerkt. Aber er denkt bestimmt, es sei eine von diesen unkontrollierbaren gewesen. Jedenfalls kann ich das nur wünschen.` "Hallo Bruderherz. Schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist." Yamato und Taichi drehten sich erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie entdeckten Yamatos Bruder Takeru, welcher sich Yamato freudig um den Hals warf. Als er sich wieder löste fragte er: "Sagt mal ihr beiden. Ihr seid so rot wie eine Tomate. Was ist denn passiert?" "Na ja, weißt du T.K.. Ich bin hierher gerannt und... und... äh...", begann Yamato, nervös. "Ja... und... ich... ich bin ihm entgegengerannt, dass er den ganzen Weg nicht alleine gehen musste... und... äh...", versuchte Taichi den Satz fortzuführen. "Ja... genau... und deshalb sind wir noch außer Puste und so rot.", sprach nun Yamato wieder. "Ach so. Wenn's weiter nichts ist. Ich gehe wieder zu den anderen zurück. Kommt ihr mit?" pfiff Takeru, fröhlich darüber, endlich mal wieder einen Nachmittag mit seinem großen Bruder verbringen zu können. "Wir kommen gleich, T.K.!" sagte Taichi. "Na gut." Takeru drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen zurück. Taichi wartete, bis Takeru weit genug weg war und sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Dann sagte er zu Yamato: "Entschuldigung wegen eben. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war, aber ich konnte mich für einen Moment nicht bewegen." 'Gut. So wie es scheint, hat er es nicht bemerkt.`, dachte Yamato. "Macht doch nichts.", sagte er allerdings. 'Gott sei Dank. Er kauft mir die Geschichte ab.`, dachte sich Taichi zeitgleich mit der Aussage Yamatos. "Gehen wir zu den anderen rüber, Matt." "In Ordnung, Tai." Sie standen auf und gingen, etwa einen Meter von einander entfernt, zu den anderen. Für den Rest des Tages setzten sie sich nicht mehr nebeneinander und wenn sie mussten, dann auch in einem gewissen Abstand von einander. Gegen Abend beschlossen die acht Freunde sich auch am kommenden Sonntag zu treffen. Dann gingen sie nach Hause.  
  
Taichi lag auf seinem Teil des Hochbetts, als Hikari ihn ansprach. "Sag mal, Tai. Wieso habt ihr, Matt und du, euch heute so komisch verhalten? Ihr habt immer meterweit auseinandergesessen und angeguckt habt ihr euch auch nicht. Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten? Oder seid ihr etwa ineinander verliebt?" Taichi erschrak. Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Liebe? War das das Gefühl, das er verspürte, wenn er bei Yamato in der Nähe war? War es keine Freundschaft mehr, sondern Liebe, was er empfand? Aber Liebe für einen Jungen empfinden? Das geht doch gar nicht. "Hab ich dich etwa erwischt? Du bist in Matt verliebt, nicht wahr? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.", stocherte Hikari weiter. Taichi wurde so rot, wie es nur ging. "Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich habe immer so ein wohlig warmes Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist. Bei ihm fühle ich mich geborgen und ich kann mit ihm über alles reden. Meinst du das reicht aus, um verliebt zu sein?" "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin schließlich erst 10. Das kannst nur du wissen." "Aber ich war doch auch noch nie verliebt. Ich bin erst 13." "Dann musst du abwarten und sehen, was sich ergibt. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir ein wenig helfen. Ich hab ja auch schon ein paar Pärchen gesehen und, ich gebe es ja zu, sie auch belauscht. Hast du das Gefühl, du hättest einen Kloß im Hals, wenn du mit Matt sprichst?" "Du beobachtest und belauschst Pärchen? Das gibt's doch nicht. Aber ja, so kann man es bezeichnen. Ein Kloß im Hals." "Na ja, das wäre dann vielleicht ein Zeichen." "Ja und weiter? Was noch?" "Ähm... hihi... mehr weiß ich jetzt leider auch nicht." Verlegen fasste Hikari sich an den Hinterkopf. Taichi plumpste verstört von seinem Bett. "Wie jetzt? Sonst nichts? Das war ja wirklich eine große Hilfe." "Tut mir leid Tai. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin erst 10 und soviel findet man beim Lauschen auch nicht heraus." "Macht ja nichts. Ich werde es schon noch herausfinden." "Hast du eigentlich schon daran gedacht, wie Matt empfindet?" Taichi stockte der Atem. Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht. Die ganze Zeit. Und er war sich sicher, dass Yamato nicht so empfand, wie er es tat. Schließlich hatte er Tausende Mädchen als Fans, wegen dem Erfolg seiner Band. Und unter ihnen war auch bestimmt seine Freundin. Vielleicht war es aber auch Sora oder Mimi. Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, dass Yamato verliebt war. Und zwar in ein Mädchen. "Ich glaube er ist verliebt. Aber mit Sicherheit ist es ein Mädchen. Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Ich möchte nicht länger über ihn sprechen."  
  
Die Tage der Woche vergingen und wieder verstrich eine Ferienwoche im gleichen Trott, wie die anderen auch. Es war nun wieder Sonntag, jedoch war das Wetter nicht so, wie die Kinder es sich erhofft hatten. Es regnete in Strömen und ein unerträglicher Wind fegte durch die Stadt. Und keine Besserung in Sicht. Deshalb lud Jyo die anderen zu sich nach Hause ein, damit sie sich auch ja nicht erkälteten. Doch was in der Wohnung tun? Eine Zeit lang spielten sie Karten, schauten fern oder hörten Musik, bis Mimi plötzlich auf die Idee kam, Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Es waren zwar nicht alle sofort einverstanden, ließen sich dann aber doch überreden. Mimi fing an: "Also, auf wen diese Flasche zeigt, muss einmal durch die Wohnung flitzen und dabei wie ein Huhn gackern." Mit einem kräftigen Stups brachte sie die Flasche zum Drehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand die Flasche still und zeigte auf Jyo. "Na dann zeig mal was du kannst.", flachste Taichi. Jyo stand also auf, machte seine Arme zu Flügeln, schlug mit ihnen und rannte gackernd durch alle Zimmer der Wohnung. Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen, setzte er sich und stimmte in das Gelächter der anderen mit ein. Etwa eine halbe Stunde machten sie das noch weiter. Und egal ob Tai nun auf den Tisch steigen musste und ein Lied singen sollte, Sora auf den Balkon gehen sollte und rufen musste "Ich liebe Jyo Kido und er weiß nichts davon.", oder T.K. die Luft anhalten, auf einem Bein hüpfen und sich dabei noch drehen sollte, machte es allen Spaß. Dann hatte Mimi jedoch eine Idee. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir das ganze mal ein bisschen spannender machen würden? Also, auf wen diese Flasche zeigt, muss Joe einen Kuss auf die Wange geben." Sie stupste die Flasche an, welche genau auf ihr stehen blieb. Also ging Mimi zu Jyo und drückte ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. Beide wurden ein wenig rot. "Sieht so aus, als ob ich noch mal dran wäre.", sagte Mimi dann. "Machen wir es noch ein wenig spannender. Auf wen diese Flasche zeigt, muss Tai auf den Mund küssen." Sie drehte die Flasche stärker. Die Flasche wurde langsamer. Koushirou. Mimi. Taichi selbst. Takeru. Hikari. Jyo. Sora. Es sah fast so aus, als würde die Flasche auf Sora stehen bleiben, drehte sich dann aber noch ein Stück weiter. Direkt auf Yamato. Der starrte nur die Flasche an und meinte: "Das muss jetzt aber nicht sein, oder? Kannst du nicht noch mal drehen?" "Nein das geht nicht. Einmal gedreht lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Was ist denn schon dabei?" antwortete Mimi und deutete ihm, es doch endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Yamato stand auf und ging langsam zu Taichi hinüber. Er kniete sich hin, schloss die Augen und beugte seinen Kopf langsam zu Taichis. Yamato konnte Taichis Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Er war angenehm warm und kribbelte auf der Haut. Yamato hielt inne. "Worauf wartest du? Tu es endlich.", sagte Mimi giftig. Yamato wollte sich gerade weiter vorbeugen, als er Taichis Lippen auf seinen spürte. 'Was... was? Wow, was für ein Gefühl. Seine Lippen sind so warm und schmecken gut. Ich glaube ich möchte mich überhaupt nicht mehr von ihnen lösen. Was denke ich hier überhaupt? Ich muss hier raus.` Taichi und auch Yamato wurden knallrot, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten. Kari musste grinsen, als sie das sah. 'Also doch. Er ist in Matt verknallt. Und wie es scheint, beruht es wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit.` Yamato sprang auf einmal auf und rannte aus der Wohnung. Taichi wollte ihm gerade hinterher rennen, als er sah, dass Sora sich erhoben hatte und hinter Yamato herlief. 'Also Sora. Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. War ja auch klar.`, dachte Taichi bei sich und senkte traurig seinen Blick. Die anderen saßen noch immer da und glaubten nicht, was sich eben ereignet hatte. Yamato rannte. Es war ihm egal wo hin. Es war ihm sogar egal, dass er vom Regen völlig durchnässt wurde und er sich gut eine Erkältung einfangen könnte. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von Taichi. Dem Jungen, den er insgeheim liebte. Es war angenehm seinen Atem zu spüren, seinen Geruch aufzunehmen und seine Lippen zu berühren und zu schmecken. Aber was hätte Taichi gedacht, wenn Yamato sich nicht mehr von ihm gelöst hätte? Er hätte ihn wahrscheinlich angeschrieen und gefragt, was das sollte. Vielleicht hätte er ihn auch niedergeschlagen und sich dann mit Ekel abgewandt? Vielleicht hätte er aber auch all das gemacht? 'Taichi, ich schwöre ich komme dir nie wieder zu nahe. Nie! Ich werde mich von jetzt an aus deinem Leben raushalten. Auch wenn es mir schwer fallen wird.` Yamato war schon eine Viertelstunde unterwegs, als er merkte, dass er eigentlich viel zu erschöpft war, um noch weiterzulaufen. Er schaute sich um. Er musste wohl in einem Park sein, denn überall standen Bäume herum. Er suchte sich einen geeigneten Baum, wo er sich hinsetzen konnte. Eine große Eiche kam ihm nur gerade recht. Unter ihr war der Boden trocken. Also setzte Yamato sich und fing an zu weinen. Ein paar Minuten später spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen. Erschrocken wischte er sich so gut es ging die Tränen aus den Augen und drehte seinen Kopf. Neben ihm stand Sora. "Hallo Matt.", flüsterte sie. "Hallo Sora. Was... was machst du hier?" flüsterte Yamato zurück. "Das selbe könnte ich auch dich fragen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sprach weiter: "Wann sagst du es ihm endlich, Yama-kun?" "Was... was meinst du?" "Na ich meine, dass du ihn liebst." "Wem soll ich sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? Und wieso IHM?" "Du brauchst dich nicht dumm zu stellen, Yama-kun. Ich weiß, dass du Tai liebst." Yamato schaute sie aus großen Augen an. "Wo... woher..." "Es ist offensichtlich. Allein wie du ihn anschaust, verrät alles. Und als du ihn eben küssen solltest, war mir dann ganz klar, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe. Seit wann liebst du ihn jetzt schon Yama-kun?" "Ich... ich glaube, als wir auf der File- Insel getrennt wurden und ich ihn auf der Schnee-Insel wiedergetroffen habe, ist mir klargeworden, dass er mir mehr bedeutet. Aber seit wann ich ihn liebe, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Vielleicht seit dem Moment, als ich ihn leblos auf dem Spiralberg habe liegen sehen. Vielleicht aber auch seit irgendeinem anderen Zeitpunkt." "Und wann sagst du es ihm? Du kannst es schließlich nicht immer für dich behalten. Das würde dir zu große Schmerzen bereiten. Glaube mir." "Aber ich glaube, das wäre das Beste. Er empfindet nicht so wie ich. Und ich will ihn in keinem Fall verletzen. Auch wenn es heißen sollte, dass ich für immer mit diesem Schmerz in meinem Herzen leben muss. Er soll sich nicht damit beschäftigen und denken, er wäre für mein tristes, einsames Leben verantwortlich. Das könnte ich nicht mit ansehen." "Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich damit zerstörst. Matt, er ist dein bester Freund. Er wird dich schon verstehen. Und dir die Freundschaft kündigen, wird er auch nicht. Er ist sehr tolerant. Auch wenn es manchmal ganz anders aussehen sollte." Sora grinste beim Gedanken daran. "Meinst du wirklich?" "Das fragst du mich noch? Du kennst ihn viel besser als ich. Jedenfalls solltest du das. Als bester Freund natürlich." "Du hast recht, Sora. Ich sollte ihn wirklich besser kennen, als du es tust. Aber ich tue es nicht." "Du solltest es ihm aber trotzdem sagen. Und wenn er dir die Freundschaft kündigen sollte, dann weißt du, dass er all die Jahre über kein richtiger Freund war und es für dich, als auch für uns, wohl auch nie sein wird." "Das stimmt. Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, dann werde ich ihm es sagen. Danke, Sora. Du hast mir sehr geholfen." Yamato gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Sora wurde ein wenig rot und fragte dann: "Was willst du jetzt machen, Yama-kun? Willst du noch mal mit zu Joe?" "Nein, ich werde nach Hause gehen. Für heute habe ich genug. Bis morgen." Damit stand Yamato auf und ging in Richtung Wohnung seines Vaters. "Bis morgen Matt.", rief Sora ihm noch hinterher und ging dann zurück zu Jyo. "Hallo Sora. Da bist du ja wieder." Auf Taichis Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. Als er jedoch sah, dass Yamato nicht mit Sora gekommen war, senkte er wieder traurig den Kopf. "Wo ist denn Yama-kun?" wollte er wissen. "Er ist nach Hause gegangen. Ihm wurde auf einmal schlecht und er hat sich übergeben." Taichi sprang mit einem besorgten Blick auf. "Hast du ihn etwa alleine gehen lassen? Ich muss ihm nachlaufen. Nicht, dass er irgendwo zusammenbricht." Er wollte gerade loslaufen, als er von Sora am Arm gepackt wurde. "Tai... Tai! Hör mir doch erst mal zu! Ich habe ihn nach Hause gebracht. Er liegt in seinem Bett und schläft. Keine Sorge." Beruhigt ließ sich Taichi wieder auf das Sofa fallen, auf dem er eben noch wie ein Häufchen Elend gesessen hatte. 'Tai macht sich ja wirklich große Sorgen um Yama. Ob er auch...?` Weiter kam sie nicht in ihren Gedanken, denn sie wurde von einer Frage Taichis aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Sag mal, Sora. Ähm... bist du mit Yama... äh... zusammen?" Sora schaute Taichi ungläubig an. Dann lachte sie und brachte nur prustend hervor: "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Er ist doch..." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, denn beinahe hätte sie gesagt, dass Yamato in ihren Gegenüber verliebt ist. "Na ja, ich habe nur gedacht, weil du ihm eben so schnell hinterher gelaufen bist. Aber was wolltest du eben noch sagen?" "War nicht so wichtig. Ich bin aber nicht mit ihm zusammen. Ich habe mir auch einfach nur Sorgen gemacht, weil er so plötzlich rausgerannt ist." "Ach so. Na dann ist ja gut." "Wie meinst du das jetzt Tai? Würdest du es mir nicht gönnen, wenn ich mit Matt zusammen wäre?" "Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich würde mich für euch freuen. Es ist nur... ach vergiss es." 'Er ist tatsächlich auch in Matt verliebt. Aber ich glaube, ich sollte keinem der beiden sagen, was ich nun weiß.`, dachte Sora bei sich. Dann stand sie auf, ging zu Hikari, flüsterte dieser etwas ins Ohr und verschwand dann mit ihr vor die Haustür. "Was wolltest du mich fragen, Sora?" "Nun ja, also, hat Tai dir gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass er in Matt verliebt ist? Ich weiß, es klingt ungewöhnlich, aber ich muss es unbedingt wissen." Hikari blickte Sora verwundert an und sagte dann: "Ja. Letzte Woche Sonntag. Ich habe ihn ein wenig gelöchert. Und als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum er und Matt sich soweit auseinander gesetzt hatten, ob er sich mit ihm gestritten hätte oder ob er in ihn verliebt wäre - eigentlich habe ich ihn letzteres nur aus Spaß gefragt - hat er nicht geantwortet. Und da wusste ich es. Aber woher weißt du das?" "Er hat mich eben gefragt, ob ich mit Matt zusammen wäre. Und als ich das verneinte, hat er gesagt, dass es dann ja gut wäre. Das hat bei mir dann auch die letzte Schaltung klicken lassen." "Ist Matt denn auch in Tai verliebt? Als sich die beiden vorhin küssen sollten, sah es nämlich ganz danach aus." "Ja. Er ist auch in Tai verliebt. Aber beide denken ja, dass der andere etwas mit einem Mädchen hätte. Allerdings will es Matt Tai jetzt in den nächsten Tagen beichten." "Vielleicht können wir ja etwas tun, damit es schneller geht?" Hikari blickte verstohlen zu Sora. "Was hast du vor Kari?" "Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Versuch Matt morgen nur irgendwie gegen drei Uhr an den See im Park zu bringen." Damit verschwand Hikari wieder in der Wohnung Jyos. 'Du bist echt gewieft, Kari.`, dachte sich Sora und ging dann hinter Hikari her. Am nächsten Tag ging Sora gegen viertel vor drei zu Yamato. "Hallo Matt.", begrüßte sie ihn, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. "Äh... hallo Sora. Was willst du denn hier?" "Weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast gestern 'Bis Morgen.' gesagt. Und hier bin ich. Ich wollte dich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park einladen. Es ist wieder so schönes Wetter heute und ich habe gedacht, du hättest bestimmt Lust darauf." "Na ja, weißt du... ähm... ich..." "Ach ist doch egal. Was immer du vorhast, kann sicher warten." Sie packte ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Sie schlenderten nun durch den Park. Yamato war froh, dass er mitgekommen war - wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig - aber so hatte er wenigstens ein wenig Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken, die nur um Taichi kreisten. Gerade gingen sie am See vorbei, als sie zwei ihnen wohlbekannte - und von Sora schon sehnlichst herbei gewünschte - Gestalten entdeckten. Es waren Taichi und seine Schwester Hikari. Fröhlich sprang Sora auf die beiden zu. "Tai! Kari! Was für ein Zufall, dass ihr auch hier seid.", rief sie schon von weitem. Die beiden Angesprochenen drehten sich um und sahen Sora mit Yamato am Arm hängend auf sie zuhüpfen. "Sora. Schön dich zu sehen. Jetzt habe ich wenigstens jemanden, mit dem ich mich unterhalten kann.", rief Hikari ebenso fröhlich zurück. "Mir geht's genauso. Diese Jungs sind ja echte Langeweiler. Unterhaltet ihr euch halt eben über Fußball oder so was. Wir gehen inzwischen ein bisschen shoppen. Bis nachher.", sagte Sora noch. Dann ließen Hikari und sie die beiden Jungen alleine dort stehen und gingen Richtung Einkaufszentrum. "Was hast du jetzt vor Kari?" fragte Sora aufgeregt. "Einkaufen. Hast du doch selbst vorgeschlagen. ", antwortete Hikari. "Und was ist mit Tai und Matt? Ich habe gedacht, du hättest irgendwas vor." "Hatte ich doch auch. Ich wollte sie nur zusammen bringen. Denn so wie ich Matt kenne, hätte der sich nie getraut zu Tai zu gehen." "Und wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass jetzt alles glatt geht und nicht jeder zu sich nach Hause geht, ohne mit dem anderen gesprochen zu haben?" "Irgendwie habe ich es im Gefühl, dass einer der beiden anfangen wird zu erzählen." "Und wenn doch nicht?" "Wird schon schief gehen. Komm jetzt endlich. Ich möchte einkaufen gehen." Damit packte Kari Sora am Arm und zerrte an ihr, bis sie bereitwillig hinter ihr hermarschierte. Yamato und Tai standen noch immer verdattert da und schauten den Mädchen hinterher, obwohl sie sie schon seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr sehen konnten. "Wollen wir uns setzen?" unterbrach Yamato die Stille. "Ja. Gute Idee." Sie gingen hinunter an den See und setzten sich ans Ufer. Wieder einmal berührten sich ihre Hände, doch keiner der beiden zog seine Hand weg. Sie genossen nur die Wärme des anderen. Jedoch meinte Yamato zu Taichi: "Deine Hand liegt auf meiner." "Na und? Ist das was schlimmes?" "Nein, ich meinte ja auch nur." "Ähm, Matt? Wegen gestern... ähm..." "Ja?" "Äh... würdest du mich noch mal küssen? Ich muss gestehen, ich habe es gemocht, wie du mich geküsst hast." "Aber immer doch. Ich habe es nämlich auch gemocht. Deshalb bin ich auch danach weggelaufen. Ich hatte Angst ich könnte mich nicht beherrschen und würde dich noch mal küssen." "Du hast es auch gemocht? Sora hat gesagt,..." Weiter kam Taichi aber nicht, denn Yamatos Lippen berührten sanft die seinen und lösten sich kurz darauf wieder von ihnen. "Es ist nicht wichtig, was Sora gesagt hat. Hauptsache ich kann mit dir zusammen sein, Taichi- kun." Noch mal berührten Yamatos Lippen die von Taichi. Aber diesmal fordernder. Taichi spürte Yamatos Zunge an seine Lippen stoßen. Bereitwillig öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ Yamatos Zunge in seine Mundhöhle eindringen, diese erforschen und mit seiner Zunge spielen. Dann tat er dasselbe bei Yamato. Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie schöne schokobraune Augen du hast, Tai?" "Weiß ich, aber deine azurblauen Augen sind noch tausendmal schöner, als meine." Yamato fuhr Taichi mit einem Finger den Rücken hoch und wuschelte dann durch sein Haar. "Deine Haare fühlen sich genauso an, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe.", sagte er dann zu Taichi. Dieser atmete einmal tief ein und dann wieder aus. "Du riechst genauso, wie ich es immer gedacht habe. Natürlich meine ich, dass du gut riechst." "Suki da, Taichi- kun." "Suki da, Yama. Ich möchte nie wieder von dir getrennt werden." "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dies nie geschieht." Ihre Lippen bewegten sich wieder aufeinander zu, streiften sich, berührten sich nochmals und wollten sich nicht mehr voneinander lösen.  
  
Owari  
  
Ich hoffe die überarbeitete Version hat euch noch etwas besser gefallen. Lob, Kritik etc. an taichi001@aol.com! Bye, bis zur nächsten Fic! 


End file.
